Retrouvailles : Destined
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: "Kau—laki-laki mesum yang tadi pagi!"/"Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Toushirou—"/warning inside!/For IchiHitsu Day #3/RnR. onegai?


"Maaf!"

Pagi itu beberapa pejalan kaki dibuat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengerutkan dahi, atau menggerutu kesal. Seorang pemuda dengan _gakuran _dan membawa tas terlihat tengah berlari melewati pejalan kaki lain di trotoar. Sesekali dia menabrak orang dan berseru 'maaf' sambil terus berlari. Ia berhenti di depan _zebra cross _ dan menunggu lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menjadi hijau. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya, membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam dan bergumam 'sial, aku telat'. Ia menghentak-hentakan sebelah kakinya pelan, tanda ia tak sabar menunggu mesin-mesin berjalan itu berhenti melintas di depannya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menyebrang. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian, lampu yang sedari tadi _cinnamon_-nya perhatikan menyala. Dengan segera ia menyebrang dan kembali berlari di sepanjang trotoar.

Bruk!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga pemuda itu tak bisa mencegahnya. Kini ia jatuh dengan kedua lutut dan tangan menopang tubuhnya. Sementara di hadapannya terdapat sosok yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya terduduk di ruang antara kedua tangannya—atau bisa dikatakan sosok itu ada di bawahnya. _Cinnamon_ bertemu _emerald_.

"Minggir kau, dasar mesum."

Suara bernada tenang namun dingin itu membuatnya tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan segera pemuda itu bangkit, memberi ruang sosok yang ia tabrak itu bergerak. Sosok itu dengan segera berdiri, menatap tajam pemuda di depannya dan mendengus kecil sebelum berlalu tanpa memberi kesempatan pemuda itu mengatakan apa pun. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah sosok itu pergi, kemudian ia mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh. Saat itu ia sadar dirinya—dan mungkin sosok tadi—telah menjadi perhatian para pejalan kaki. Dengan semu merah di parasnya, pemuda itu kembali berlari.

.

.

Shirouta Tsuki presents:

**Retrouvailles : Destined **

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Warning : **berbau shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s), kemungkinan OOC**

.

Dedicated for

**Hitsugaya Toushirou**'s Brithday

and

**IchiHitsu Day #3**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Retrouvailles—the happiness of meeting again after a long time. Can I have it?_

.

.

.

Sebuah bola basket berputar di atas jari telunjuk pemuda bersurai senada dengan langit senja kala itu. Sesekali tangannya yang lain terangkat, menggerakan bola besket itu sehingga terus berputar. Kakinya melangkah memasuki area sebuah taman.

Duk!

Pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu mulai men-_dribble_ bola sepanjang jalan. Keheningan saat itu membuat suara pantulan bola menggema di setiap sudut taman yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Matahari hampir terbenam dan hawa dingin mulai terasa menusuk—meski musim panas akan datang tak lama lagi, tapi kota ini dikelilingi bukit dan hutan kecil—membuat sebagian besar orang normal memilih berada di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat. Ya, mungkin pada dasarnya pemuda yang memiliki surai _orange_ mencolok—jika dibandingkan dengan surai hitam atau coklat mayoritas penduduk Jepang—tak bisa disebut orang normal. Hanya saja, seandainya _gym _di sekolahnya, Karakura _High _School, yang tak begitu besar tidak dipadati oleh para junior yang melakukan _mini game _dan latihan tambahan, ia tak akan berada di sini. Yah, bukan hanya mereka saja 'kan yang ingin melakukan latihan tambahan? Apa lagi klub basket mereka akan berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi basket tingkat _high school _ akan diadakan bulan depan. Beruntung Ishida, teman sekelasnya, memberitahunya tempat ini. _Cinnamon_ pemuda itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari letak lapangan basket yang disebut-sebut _megane boy_ itu. Saat _cinnamon_-nya menangkap siluet _ring_ basket, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang terduga sebagai lapangan basket dan—

"Ah."

Pemuda itu tak sengaja menendang bola basketnya. Bola itu menggelinding cukup jauh dan berhenti di atas tanah berumput. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri bolanya. Saat ia membungkuk dan mengambil bolanya, _cinnamon_-nya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda lain yang terletak di dekat bolanya. Sebuah bola sepak.

Tap! Srek!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuatnya secara refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. _Cinnamon_-nya membulat, begitu juga _emerald_ yang ia lihat.

"A—"

"Kau—laki-laki mesum yang tadi pagi!" pemilik _emerald_ itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke paras pemuda bersurai _orange _itu.

Ctik! sebuah persimpangan muncul secara komikal di dahi pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan laki-laki mesum, hah?!"

"Kau! Apa selain mesum kau juga pikun? Yang tadi pagi—"

"Yang tadi pagi itu hanya kecelakaan!" sela pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu cepat. Tak ingin mendengar sedikit pun deskripsi kejadian memalukan itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengikutiku ke tempat ini?!" pemilik _emerald_ itu semakin mengernyit, ditambah persimpangan komikal turut muncul.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu! Aku ke sini untuk bermain basket! Jangan—"

"Kalau kau ingin bermain basket, kenapa ke lapangan sepak bola, hah?!"

"Bolaku jatuh dan menggelinding ke sini! Huh! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, PENDEK!"

JGGERR! Petir imajiner menyambar di atas surai putih pemuda itu, dan sebuah persimpangan lain muncul.

"Apa kau bilang, RAMBUT JERUK?!"

JGGERR! Petir dan persimpangan lain muncul di lain pihak.

"Kau mencari masalah ya, BOCAH!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, KEPALA DURIAN!"

Bzzzt! Aliran listrik imajiner terbentuk di antara dua sosok yang tengah mengadu _deathglare_. Andai tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin keduanya sudah tumbang tak bernyawa saat ini. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu memilih menyudahi adu _deathglare_ ini. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang tadi pagi itu—_suman_." ujar pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan melihat ke arah lain. Pemuda bersurai putih itu mendengus.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengakui itu kesalahanmu." balas pemuda bersurai putih itu sembari mengambil bolanya.

"K-kau—!"

Pemuda bersurai putih itu tak mengindahkan pemuda lain yang tengah menggerutu. Ia hanya mulai menendang bolanya dan menggiringnya ke tengah lapangan. Melihat itu, entah kenapa pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu melupakan kekesalannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda latihan basketnya dan melihat gerak-gerik pemuda mungil itu.

Pemuda mungil itu kini tengah menggiring bola ke depan salah satu gawang yang ada lapangan itu dengan lincah. Dan saat jarak antara pemuda mungil itu dan gawang telah cukup dekat, pemuda mungil itu menendang bola itu masuk ke gawang, membuat jaring gawang itu terdorong. Tendangan yang kuat. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu terpana sejenak sebelum berdecak kagum. Sama sekali tak disangkanya, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bisa menendang bola sekuat itu. Seulas senyum terbentuk, ia menaruh bola basket dan tas sekolahnya di bawah pohon terdekat kemudian ia melangkah ke lapangan dan berdiri di depan pemuda mungil yang tengah menggiring bola ke arahnya, membuat pemuda mungil itu berhenti.

"Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Aku hanya penasaran apa kau bisa melewatiku atau tidak. Akan kutemani kau bermain, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku untuk yang tadi pagi." pemuda mungil itu terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu. Tapi jangan menyesal." seringai kecil paras pemuda mungil itu, dibalas dengan seringai lain.

"Oke!"

.

_._

.

Angin malam yang dinginnya terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang tak membuat pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu berhenti bermain basket. _Cinnamon_-nya menatap _ring_ basket di depannya. Salah satu tangannya memainkan bola basket. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai men -_dribble_ bola mendekati _ring_ dan melakukan _dunk_. Kemudian ia men-_dribble_ bola menjauhi _ring_ dan mengulangi hal yang sama.

Duk! Duk!

Pemuda itu sudah bersiap melakukan _dunk_ yang kesekian—ia tak menghitung—kalau saja _cinnamon_-nya tak menangkap siluet pemuda bersurai putih berjalan tak jauh dari lapangan tempatnya bermain. Pemuda bersurai _orange _itu tersenyum.

"Toushirou!"

Siluet itu berhenti. Pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju ke pemuda bertubuh mungil yang ia sebut 'Toushirou' itu. _Emerald_ pemuda bersurai putih itu hanya menatapnya datar, sebelum terkatup sejenak saat ia menghela nafas.

"Tak bisakah kau memanggilku 'Hitsugaya', Kurosaki? Kita saling mengenal belum lebih dari seminggu." nada yang datar dan dingin, serta tatapan tajam _emerald_ Toushirou dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu.

"Ayolah Toushirou, jangan terlalu serius." ujar Ichigo seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pelan. Secara komikal sudah bisa dipastikan persimpangan empat sudah muncul di dahinya, tapi pemuda bersurai putih cukup pintar untuk tidak menghabiskan tenaganya dengan memarahi pemuda di depannya ini. Kelihatannya sia-sia saja.

"Terserah kau saja, Kurosaki." Toushirou menampik tangan Ichigo yang berada di atas kepalanya. Hal itu pun hanya dibalas oleh senyum lebar pemuda bersurai orange itu. Toushirou kembali menghela nafas.

"Oya, Toushirou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak bermain sepak bola? Atau kau mau aku temani bermain lagi? Sebentar, aku akan merapikan barang-barangku dulu. Ah, di mana bolamu?" pemuda itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mencari-cari benda bulat yang ia maksud. Melihat itu, Toushirou hanya menghela nafas. _Anak ini._

"Aku tak membawanya."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah dalam. "Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Apakah aku harus bermain bola kalau ingin ke sini?"

"Tidak juga _sih_." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hening sejenak, sebelum Ichigo memecahkannya.

"Ah, apa kau sedang sibuk? Mau menemaniku bermain basket tidak? Kau bisa bermain basket?"

Pemuda bersurai putih itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan berjalan melewati sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan bola basket yang Ichigo biarkan tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Tangannya mengambil bola basket tersebut, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke _ring_. Setelah memposisikan bolanya, ia melakukan _shoot._ Bola itu dengan mulusnya melewati ring.

Duk!

"Jadi kau bisa bermain basket, Toushirou?" bola tersebut kembali ke tangan pemiliknya yang sudah berada di bawah _hoop_. Ia mulai men_-dribble_ bola mendekati pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"Sedikit." jawab Toushirou datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _one-on-one_?"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Toushirou, hanya sebuah gerakan berusaha merebut bola yang menjadi jawabannya. Senyum Ichigo kembali mengembang. Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara decit sepatu dan pantulan bola yang menggema di tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ichigo melepas seragam sekolahnya, menyisakan kaus hitam polos. Ia menaruh seragamnya di samping tas sekolah yang disinyalir sebagai miliknya. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengambil bola basket yang ada di sisi lain tasnya. Ia melangkah ke tengah lapangan, mulai men-_dribble _dan men-_shoot _ bola ke ring. Sesekali ia melakukan _dunk_.

"Hosh…"

Peluh membasahi tubuh pemuda itu, nafasnya pun memburu. Tangannya berhenti memainkan bola. Ichigo melangkah ke _bench_, membiarkan bola basketnya tergeletak begitu saja di lapangan. Ia mengambil handuk dan botol air minumnya. Sembari sesekali menenggak air minumnya, _cinnamon_-nya menatap bentang langit di atasnya. Ah, pantas saja hembusan angin terasa lebih dingin, ternyata lembayung senja yang ia perhatikan di sepanjang jalan menuju ke tempat ini telah menjadi biru gelap dengan taburan bintang dan bulan yang berada tahtanya. _Cinnamon_-nya kemudian beralih, menyapu sekitarnya, kemudian berhenti di satu titik. Pemilik _cinnamon _ itu beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah menuju titik itu, lapangan sepak bola, tempat yang selama hampir sebulan ini ia sambangi setelah berlatih basket sebentar, hanya untuk bermain sepak bola—olahraga favoritnya yang kedua setelah basket—dengan pemilik _emerald_ . Begitu sampai di tempat itu, _cinnamon_-nya menjelajahi tiap sudut tempat itu, mencari pemilik _emerald_ yang sudah hampir seminggu tak ia lihat.

Terlintas di benak pemuda bersurai _orange_ ini, mungkin Toushirou sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas atau kegiatan sekolahnya. Yeah_, aku lupa bertanya di mana sekolahnya, _rutuknya dalam hati. _Tapi, seharusnya dia mengabari kalau ia sedang sibuk… Tunggu, memangnya siapa dia? Ibunya? Dan, ah, kami juga belum bertukar nomor ponsel. _Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menghela nafas. Ck, seingatnya seminggu yang lalu mereka masih bermain sepak bola bersama, kemudian Toushirou menemaninya bermain basket sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan mereka berpisah di depan taman karena Toushirou mengatakan arah rumah mereka berbeda. _Geez_,ia bahkan tak bertanya di mana rumahnya_. _Biasanya, kalau kau berkenalan dengan seseorang dan cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, kau akan bertanya hal-hal kecil tentang orang itu, termasuk tempat tinggal, 'kan? Oh ayolah, ia dan Toushirou bukan hanya berpapasan satu dua kali. Hampir setiap pulang sekolah ia akan ke tempat ini dan bermain basket dan sepak bola bersama Toushiro.

Sebegitu menikmati permainankah ia, hingga hal-hal kecil seperti itu pun tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelum ini?

Terlalu menikmatikah ia, bermain dengan sosok kecil beriris _emerald_ yang ia hanya ketahui namanya?

Begitu senangkah ia akan kehadirannya?

Ya, sepertinya—atau mungkin memang ya—ia terlalu senang, terlalu menikmati, setiap gerak-gerik mereka berdua, setiap gerak yang pemuda mungil itu buat, setiap suara pantulan bola dan decit sepatu yang mereka ciptakan, setiap suara dentum yang tercipta saat pemuda mungil itu menendang bola di mana ia sebagai penjaga gawang akan menangkapnya atau saat mereka saling berebut bola dan mencetak angka, setiap—ah, ia menikmati semuanya, bahkan ia menikmati aroma _mint_ yang menyeruak dari pemuda mungil itu, juga lautan _emerald_ indah yang menatapnya tajam, hingga saat ia tak menemukan semua itu lagi, ia merasa kurang dan mencari-carinya, seperti sekarang. Apa ini? Semacam candu akan sosok Hitsugaya Toushirou yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari sebulan?_ Ah…_

Pemuda bersurai _orange _menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang muncul, meski akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris sendiri, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke lapangan basket.

.

.

.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Terdengar suara pantulan bola menggema. Di tempat yang sama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sepulang sekolah, Ichigo berlatih basket seorang diri hingga malam. Di sela-sela kegiatannya itu, ia akan beristirahat kemudian berjalan ke lapangan sepak bola, mencari sosok bersurai seputih salju itu. Kemudian, saat ia menyadari tak ada siapa pun di sana, dia akan kembali ke lapangan basket dan melanjutkan permainannya. Terkadang ia juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling taman dan mencari sosok itu. Entah sudah berapa hari tak pernah ia lihat lagi _emerald_ yang menatapnya tajam. Mungkin dua bulan? Ah, rasanya lebih. Ia bertemu dengan pemuda mungil itu sebelum musim panas dan sekarang? Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang dan terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Musim dingin sudah tiba. Tapi, meski demikian,hari berikutnya, dan seterusnya, pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menunggu, menantikan pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu muncul. Berharap pemuda mungil itu dapat bermain bersamanya lagi, suatu hari nanti. Meski ia tak tahu kapan.

.

.

.

Lembayung senja tak melatari kota hari itu. Gumpalan awan tebal menutupinya, membuat langit kotai itu diselimuti kelabu. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu menghentikan niatnya untuk menuju ke taman. Dengan masih memakai _gakuran, _ia berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar. Tangannya dengan setia memutar bola basket di jarinya. Sesekali tangannya yang lain bergerak memutar bola.

Tap! Duk!

"Ah, _Kuso_."

Bola itu lepas dari kendali tangannya dan menggelinding cukup cepat hingga membuat pemiliknya berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Bola itu berhenti di tengah jalan beraspal. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada kendaraan yang lewat, kemudian berlari kecil dan mengambil bola itu. Saat bola sudah di tangannya, _cinnamon_-nya tak sengaja menangkap sosok bersurai putih yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Toushirou…"

"Kurosaki…"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Dan selanjutnya, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, serta kegelapan yang mulai menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang terpantul di _cinnamon_-nya adalah arak-arak awan kelabu yang tertiup angin. Suara sirine dan ribut orang-orang mulai menyambangi pendengarannya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu _cinnamon-_nya menyapu sekeliling, dan ia menangkap penampakan orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Ia tak bernafas! Detak jantungnya pun tak ada!"

"Denyut nadinya hampir tak terasa."

Dan entah apa lagi yang diucapkan orang-orang itu, ia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena terlalu berisik. Satu-dua orang yang berkerumun itu beranjak, memberi ruang _cinnamon_-nya untuk melihat apa yang dikelilingi orang-orang itu. _Cinnamon_-nya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok lain dengan darah segar mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuh sosok itu hingga membuat genangan kecil berwarna merah di aspal, terbaring di tengah-tengah mereka. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal—tentu saja ia sangat mengenal _dirinya sendiri. _Belum sempat ia bereaksi, _cinnamon_-nya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai putih berjalan mendekat. Sosok yang seingatnya mengenakan kaus polo dan celana _jeans_ kini terbalut _hakama_ hitam dan _haori _putih dengan sesuatu yang panjang tergantung di punggungnya. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Hitsugaya Toushirou itu kini berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Menatap tajam dirinya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tou—"

"Kurosaki…" _emerald _itu memancarkan suatu emosi yang tak tergambarkan, ia mencabut benda yang ada di punggungnya—yang ternyata sebilah _katana_, "…maaf."

PRAK!

Pedang itu memotong sebuah rantai—yang baru pemilik _cinnamon_ itu sadari keberadaannya—yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan 'dirinya yang lain' yang tergeletak di hadapannya. _Cinnamon_-nya semakin terbelalak. Benaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan mau pun nyatakan kepada pemuda bersurai putih di hadapannya, hanya saja hal-hal mengejutkan ini membuat kacau benaknya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 tahun, meninggal hari ini, 22 Desember 2013 pukul 5.05 karena tertabrak truk saat sedang mengambil bola dan melihat… aku."

_Cinnamon_ itu menatap _emerald _ di sebrangnya dalam-dalam, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan maksud semua ini atau semacamnya. Meski kalimat yang dilontarkan pemilik _emerald _itu telah membantu otaknya menyusun jawaban yang ia cari, namun ia masih ingin mencari sesuatu yang membuktikan pemikirannya benar atau salah. Pemikiran kalau…_masaka_—

"Aku, Hitsugaya Toushirou, _shinigami _yang ditugaskan untuk mengantar jiwamu ke _Soul Society,_ Kurosaki."

_Oh…_ _my…_

"Maaf, karena aku _harus_ menjadi penyebab kematian sekaligus pencabut nyawamu." ujar _shinigami _itu setengah berbisik, namun masih terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya. _Emerald_ itu meneduh, samar terpantul penyesalan di sana. Pemilik _cinnamon _itu menunduk, _cinnamon_-nya terlihat menerawang. Melihat keterdiaman lawan bicaranya, _emerald_ itu semakin meneduh. Tangannya bergerak, mengarahkan ujung gagang _katana_ ke dahi pemilik _cinnamon_ itu.

"Kurosaki, sekarang aku harus melakukan _konsou_ dan mengirimmu ke _Soul Society_ sebelum ada hollow yang menyerang dan memakan jiwamu."

Tak! Grep!

Sesaat setelah ujung gagang _katana_ itu menyentuh dahi pemilik _cinnamon_ itu, _shinigami_ itu merasakan sebuah beban di pundak dan lehernya, serta rasa hangat yang samar tersalurkan dari tubuh pemilik _cinnamon_ yang memancarkan cahaya.

"Kurosaki…"

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Toushirou_—"_

Tubuh pemilik _cinnamon_ itu menjelma menjadi seekor kupu-kupu dan terbang menuju sebuah pintu tradisional Jepang yang muncul di bentang langit, dan kemudian menghilang bersama pintu itu.

_Shinigami_ itu masih menatap langit di mana pintu itu menghilang, kemudian menunduk. Seulas senyum terkulum, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dan di saat itu juga butiran-butiran salju turun dari langit.

"—_Kita akan bertemu lagi…kan?"_

"Ya… kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurosaki… suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

_Time gives chances_

_Chances let a meeting happen_

_A meeting belong the fate, which along the destiny_

.

_So, just let destiny give us chance to meet again __and let fate give us time to spend together_

.

**-Owari-**

**A/N:**

Otanjoubi omedetou, Hitsugaya Toushirou :)

dan, Happy IchiHitsu day XD

Karena uta duduk di tingkat terakhir di masa SMA dan uta lebih sering berkunjung ke fandom sebrang, uta sempet khawatir gak bisa ikut partisipasi dalam IHD tahun ini. Tapi ternyata bisa :D

Dalam masa pembuatan fic ini, tak jarang uta menemukan hal-hal yang membuat bimbang. Tapi berkat saran dan wejangan dari teman-teman uta, fic ini rampung n_n hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! *hug*

Uta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau fic uta mengecewakan readers *sujud*

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini xD  
.

_mind to review?_


End file.
